Bounded to the Void (Season 1)- A Roomies fanfiction
by AlphaKitty12
Summary: Rusty is a void. His Roommates, Pink and Alex, know this but Will Rusty ever share his twisted past and explore his abilities? Credit goes to: Pink, Rusty and Alex from 'Roomies' on PinkDiamondDiva YouTube channel.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Mom?!" 100-year-old Rusty (10 in human age) sat up in bed, almost instantly. His mother ran into the room. Her eyes softened when she realised there was no danger. She sat down beside him and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close. Rusty wiped away a tear from his eyes and returned the embrace.

"Why are humans afraid of us?" He asked, softly. His gaze met his mothers. Her loving eyes slowly faded into sadness with a hint of anger. She looked away, bitterly.

"It's Complicated. Humans just… They just don't see the real us. We, Voids, have magical abilities they don't possess and know things they don't understand because of that, we are evil and only want to cause harm to them" His mother explained with a reassuring smile.

Rusty's Sadness slowly melted into happiness at his mother's words and caring smile.

"But we aren't evil, Right?" He asked with concern in his voice. His mother chuckled and tucked him back into bed.

"Of course not, Sweetie' She whispered before placing a kiss on his forehead. Rusty closed his eyes as he began to let sleep consume him.

"Rusty?!" A alarming yell echoed through their home. His eyes opened to see that his room was engulfed in a deadly smoke. He ran to his door to escape. The explosion of flames burst into the room, sending him flying backwards. He crashed against his bedroom wall. Groaning at the impact, he stood up.

"Mom?!" He coughed as the smoke filled his lungs.

"Mom?!"

"MOM?!"

**-Present day-**

Rusty suddenly bolted upright in his bed. Sweat pelting off his face. He looked around, wildly. The feeling of relief washed over him when he realised where he was. He was in his void. In his bedroom. The sense of grief remained. That same nightmare that tortured him every night as if it was a record playing on loop. His mother. The fire. Everything was the same as before. Just worse.

Rusty exited his void to sit on the sofa. The memory that he is desperate to forget played once again in his head.

"Morning, Rusty" Alex greeted him with a light-hearted smile. Rusty couldn't help but return the smile. Alex was his best friend. A brother at most. Rusty has been alone for many years until Alex came into his life and his days became brighter and happier. When it came to the day Rusty planned to share his secret with Alex, he hesitated. All the humans that hated the sight of voids. Saying they all were evil filled his mind but Alex accepted him, which Rusty was very grateful about. They lived together until the third roommate came along….

A girl with pink hair and ocean blue eyes appeared at the door. He was excited for the new arrival all day until he saw her. There may have been a slight attraction to her. Nothing less. Nothing more. He hasn't really spoke to any females ever since his mother….

Not again. It was a memory that he wanted to lock away forever.

But will it stay locked away?

**To be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hey, Rusty" Harry greeted as he took a seat beside him. Rusty and Harry are friends. They both met on their first day at Void academy. Rusty's mother signed him up so he can practice his void powers and discover his special abilities. Each void has different special abilities. All voids have the power of flight, shape-shifting and summoning items.

"It's fine, Rusty. Things like that take time. I bet your special ability is something wonderful" His mother only said with a loving smile on her face before sending him off to school.

"Hey, Harry" Rusty replied. They were in the potion-making class. Their teacher droned on and on about different ingredients to make a potion last longer.

The classroom door opened so abruptly that the whole class jumped in their seats. Rusty turned around to see the student, Rocky, chuckling to himself. Rusty groaned at the sight of Rocky. He was kind of a bully to Rusty. Almost like how a brother would act towards a younger sibling. Either way, Rocky was a jerk to everyone.

"Hey there, Rust" Rocky smirked. Then, he pushed him off his seat and placed his own bag on the desk and sat down. Rusty stared at him in disbelief.

"Sorry, Rust. I didn't see you there" Rocky said with fake concern in his voice.

"Hard to believe since the first thing you said to him was Hey, Rust" Harry rolled his eyes and helped Rusty up. Rocky rolled his eyes back at him.

"Come on, Rusty. Let's go" Harry sighed and led him out of the classroom.

Rusty brushed himself down, removing all the dirt from his clothes.

"Come on, Rusty. You need to stand up for yourself" Harry said, shaking his head.

**-Present day-**

"Come on, Rusty. You need to stand up for yourself" Pink snapped at him. Pink and Rusty were working their usual shift at a coffee shop when a customer started yelling at him for messing up the order.

"Sorry Sir" Rusty simply said politely. Pink, however acted a bit differently when the customer continued his one-sided argument.

"You are serious, Sir. He apologised. Take it and go!" Pink came forward, defending Rusty. The customer walked out of the shop, murmuring under his breath.

"I know Thanks Pink" Rusty said with a smile. Pink returned his smile and then walked up into her bedroom.

Rusty and Pink have been quite close recently. She figured out that he was a void and though, she was freaked out. She came around in the end. Rusty cared about her as a friend. Maybe more? He couldn't. She was a human and he was a void. He was way older than her. Romance can't happen…

But like they say: 'Opposites attract'

**-Back to the past-**

Rusty teleported to his void home and he cursed the sight that witnessed. His mother was crying. Her hand sat shakily on her head.

"Mother?" Rusty said softly. He hates to see his mother so upset. He slowly brought his arms around her waist. His mother returned his hug. They stayed like that for a while until his mother gently pushed hum away. She tried to dry her tears but more came down like raindrops.

"Your…Your father," She stuttered in sorrow. "He's dead…"

With those words, Rusty froze. Although he had a best connection with his mother. He still loved his father. He was a kind soul and would do anything for his family. Before he knew it, tears swelled up in his eyes and one by one, they fell.

"I'm sorry, Rusty…" His mom whispered.

"How?..." Rusty asked. His mother's eyes morphed from pity to anger. Rusty could see the flames swell up in her eyes.

"It wasn't an accident. Someone murdered him"

**-To Be Continued-**

_(Stay tuned to hear a bit of Rusty's childhood and the mystery of Rusty's father death. The killer is just as close to Rusty's family as you think 😉)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**-Present Day-**

Rusty couldn't sleep that night or any night to be honest. The past haunted him way too much. Today was the day of his father's Death. For 500 years, he never found his father's killer. That was his goal. His mother's dying wish.

"Rusty!" Alex called down into the Void. Rusty sighed and teleported out to the overworld. He saw Alex and Pink. Alex was hesitant and calm while Pink looked annoyed with him. Her mouth pouted and arms crossed.

"Hey buddy. We want to talk to you" Alex said. He turned and led us out of the basement to the sofa. They all sat down.

"We have been meaning to ask…." Alex started before he was cut off.

"Why have you been avoiding us?" Pink snapped. She was annoyed.

"No. I haven't been avoiding you…" Rusty started to say before, yet again, being cut off by Pink.

"You haven't spoken to us all day. You completely blanked me when I said hello…" Pink replied sharply.

Rusty didn't say anything. They didn't know that this day was a terrible day for him. A day of grief. The day his father died. They didn't know anything about his family or his life.

What Pink said next completely broke him:

"Do you ever care about us anymore?"

He looked at Pink. Her ocean-blue eyes sparkled like stars as he stared into them. He saw the pain and hurt when her eyes swelled up with tears. Alex beside him was quiet and looked…. Broken. Did they really think he didn't care?. He couldn't see them so hurt. He needed to tell them.

"I'm Sorry that I was avoiding you guys. I didn't mean to. It's just that today is the day that my father died so I haven't been in the best mood." He explained.

His two friends stared in shock at his confession. Alex was the first to hug Rusty.

"I understand" He said, softly. Breaking the hug, he simply smiled before walking back to his room. He knew that Rusty needed space.

Pink walked over to Rusty to give him a hug so close that Rusty could smell her strawberry perfume surrounding her. It was so alluring.

"Don't think that I don't care about both of you. You are my friend" He whispered in her ear.

She broke the hug and flashed him a warm smile. She started to walk off before turning back around and put her mouth to his ear.

"You're blushing, Sweetheart" She whispered and walked off, chuckling to herself.

Rusty mentally slapped himself in embarrassment. She's just a friend.

Little did he know, he was developing a crush on the pink-haired girl.

**-Back in the Void-**

He needed to find out who killed his parents. He needed to get revenge on the monster for taking his parents away from him and he will not stop. Whatever it takes, he will stop them.

"You can come out now" Rusty said out loud.

Suddenly, his bedroom wall parted as a humanoid appeared before him. The wall close behind him.

"Hello Harry. Do you have any clue on where to find the killer?" He asked his void friend. Harry nodded.

"Yes, I do but it requires powerful magic to do and your magic is weak. Going above your magic limit can kill you" Harry explained.

"What is it?" Rusty asked. He was determined to grant his mother's wish.

"You need to time travel" He replied in a low voice.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Alex sat quietly on his bed. He was wondering about Rusty. Although he acts happy and cheerful. Alex could tell he was broken inside unlike Pink. However, Alex knew him longer than Pink. He was able to see the void abilities more clearly and study them better, which is why he started to do potion-making with him. He knows that he can be stupid sometimes, but he was curious on the term 'Voids'. Rusty never really told him about voids. Either to keep his past locked away or because he could put them in danger. He knew Rusty cared about them to try and keep them out of dangers that they didn't understand.

Both Pink and Alex wanted to understand all of it. The voids species, the void portal and even Rusty's Past.

They just didn't understand the danger waiting for them on the other side.

**-Present Day-**

"You need to understand it's magic better, Rusty. You can't just cast it. I can kill you. Either you can get another magic-welder to cast it with you or…." Harry explained.

"Or I can cast it myself…" Rusty finished off. Harry's eyes widened in fear.

"Are you crazy?!. You can't. I could help you, but I need to save my magic to get you back. I only have a limited amount." Harry rambled on but Rusty wasn't listening. He was stubborn and Harry knew that.

"I don't want any other magic-welder to cast it with me. I'm willing to understand more about it but I'm not putting anyone else in danger. Not Alex. Not Pink. No one. Understand?" Rusty replied. Harry nodded in agreement.

"I understand. No harm will be done to your lady" Harry smirked. With that, Rusty blushed.

"Are you kidding me, Harry?!" Rusty stuttered.

"Sorry. I had to lighten the mood. It was getting too intense" Harry chuckled before he teleported away.

"Hey Rusty. I'm about to go to the mall. Do you want to come?" Pink yelled down into the Void. Rusty thought for a moment. He needed to get information from the void library but then again, he wanted to spend time with his friends. His minds went back to yesterday.

"Don't you care about us anymore" She said. Her voice was low, and her eyes filled with pain and hurt. He couldn't see her like that again. He jumped out of the void and stood beside her.

"Yeah. Sure" He replied with a smile.

"That was a long pause. Are you ok?" Pink asked, confused. She stared at him up and down as if she was looking for something. She did this for a few moments causing Rusty to feel a bit uneasy.

"Ok. Whatever." She replied finally and stepped out the basement. Rusty released a sigh of relief that he didn't know that he was holding and followed her.

**-At the Mall-**

Pink squealed in excitement as she looked around the mall. It was her first time at the Mall. She looked like a kid at a candy store. Rusty blushed at her adorable she was acting.

"Omg. There is a sale!" she screamed. Before Rusty could say a word, she dashed off, leaving Rusty by himself. He chuckled and decided to sit at the food court and wait for her.

**-A few minutes later-**

Pink sighed. None of those clothes were her type. Looking around, she realised that she left Rusty alone. A ping was heard, signalling that she got a message on her phone.

"Meet at the food court" It said. It was from Rusty.

Pink made her way to the food court but of course, she couldn't make a normal trip there. Oh no. There had to be someone in the way. She tripped over basically nothing and almost landed face first onto the floor. Keyword is 'almost' as someone caught her in the nick of time.

"Wow. Steady there." A voice said. Pink looked up to see a boy. Black hair and blue eyes. He looked a lot like Rusty expect the blue eyes.

"Uh.. Sorry. I guess I wasn't looking where I was going" She flushed with embarrassment. The boy chuckled.

"It's fine. It was my fault anyway" The boy's eyes sparkled as he combed his hair with his hand.

"I was just going to the food court. My friend is waiting there for me." Pink explained, still embarrassed about the fall.

"Cool. Let me escort you, princess, to the food court" He bowed and winked at her. Pink couldn't help but giggle at the stranger's playful gesture.

Rusty was beginning to get worried about Pink's whereabouts. He was about to message her when he noticed her in the crowd. She was with someone else. He could feel jealously rising in his chest. Wait a minute… He looks familiar.

"There you go, Princess" The boy smiled.

"Thank you, Sir" She replied and turned to Rusty.

"Hey Rusty. Sorry I was late. I tripped over and this person helped me….." Pink's voice slowly faded

"Rocky?!"

"Rusty?!"

**To Be continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Rocky?!"

"Rusty?!"

"Oh.. You two know each other then?" Pink asked, confused. She turned to Rusty for an answer but Rusty didn't reply.

"Oh Rust… You didn't tell your friend about me. Oh, I'm so hurt" Rocky smirked. He placed his hand over his heart with fake hurt. With that, Rusty rolled his eyes. Rocky pushed him aside and took his place beside Pink, who was feeling rather uneasy and confused.

"Well since he didn't tell you about me. I may as well introduce myself." He cleared his throat.

"The name is Rocky, and I am Rusty's more charming and outgoing older brother" He greeted with pride.

"Older brother?!" Pink gasped. "Wait, that means…. You are and he is…."

Rusty quickly put his hand over her mouth to prevent her from saying the word out loud.

"Ok, I'll explain everything back home" Rusty quickly said with a nervous laugh.

"Oooh.. You two live together?" Rocky smirked. Rusty glared at him with fire in his eyes, causing Rocky to drop his smirk.

**-Back home-**

"Hey. Where do you two go?" Alex asked. Then he saw Rocky.

"Who is.." Alex asked.

"I'm just waiting for the story" Pink said, happy that she was able to speak again.

"This is my older brother, Rocky.." Rusty explained.

"More charming and outgoing brother" Rocky piped up from behind him, causing Rusty to roll his eyes yet again before continuing his story.

"We were…Uh.. enemies in void academy. This is like school in this world but more for powers and potion-making. We had to train and learn to control our powers. Me and Rocky didn't get along at all and we still don't, which is why I never mentioned him to you guys" Rusty explained, suddenly feeling guilty about not telling his friends in the first place but angry at the fact that Rocky was back in his life.

"It's fine. You know how I feel about Penny but like you said to me, You two are siblings so act like it" Pink replied with a warm smile. Alex nodded in agreement with pink's statement.

"So, are you both voids?" Alex asked.

"You told them about us?" Rocky asked. Rusty nodded to answer both Alex's and Rocky's question.

Rusty couldn't help but notice Rocky's odd behaviour when Alex mentioned 'Voids'. He tensed up a little. Maybe it was just a reaction because he didn't know that Pink and Alex knew about voids or maybe it was something more serious?

Although Pink said that Rusty needed to get along with him. He can't help but think that something was off about Rocky. He seems like a nice guy to his friends but Rusty knew better.

Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all…

**To Be continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I casted the spell around myself and teleported to the cave, deep down in the ground. This cave was my lair. I took off my locket and opened it. A gush of purple smoke hit me and flowed to the magic table in the centre of the lair.

A figure appeared in smoke on the table. He bowed at my presence.

"Master. Did you find some?" The figure asked

"You could say that. Humans are so stupid. They have no idea what evil is waiting for them." I smirked.

"Don't forget why you are there, Master. You must save your kingdom." The figure exclaimed.

"Silence Ash!" I snapped at him. "I haven't forgotten why I'm here and don't worry I will collect their souls before the shadow kingdom crumbles"

With that, I opened my locket back up. The purple smoke entered it before I closed the locket. It glowed black before dimming back to purple.

"Now I know there are others out there. Others like me. Magic souls are even better to feed on than normal ones and that will give me more power" I thought to myself.

**-A few days later-**

Rusty hated it. He hated the fact that Pink invited his brother to the house every week. Did she like him better or was she just being friendly?. He truly hated it when his brother started to get closer to her. He wasn't jealous of them….

"Rusty?" A pair of fingers snapped in front of his face, causing him to jump out of shock.

"Uh. What?.." Rusty asked, confused.

"You were staring out of the window for a while. I tried to call you, but you didn't reply" Alex said, just as confused as Rusty was.

Rusty and Alex were in Alex's room, playing Mario Kart on their switch. Well, they were playing Mario Kart. However, Rusty was too interested what Pink and Rocky were doing out near the pool.

"Remember what Pink said: 'You both are siblings". There is no need to get jealous." Alex said while looking down at his switch.

"I'm not jealous!" Rusty quickly defended himself. Alex just muttered in reply.

"This isn't about her anyway. I'm more interested in him. Something is off about him and I don't know why" He explained. He turned to look out the window and studied Rocky further.

"Maybe because he is closer to Pink than you are. Face it, Rusty. I know you have a crush on her. Maybe just a little one" Alex chuckled.

"No, I don't have a crush on her. She is my friend. I'm just looking out for both of you. Several things could happen since he is a void as well. You know?" Rusty exclaimed.

Alex just rolled his eyes and continued playing on his switch.

Rusty sighed and looked out of the window again. He looked around the back garden, but he couldn't see his pink-haired friend. Then, Rocky glared up at him and smirked. Anger built up inside of him. What did he do to her?!. He dashed downstairs and slammed Rocky into the wall. His arm over his neck. He knew Voids couldn't get hurt but it doesn't mean they can't feel pain.

"Where is she?!" Rusty yelled.

"Rusty, Stop!" A female voice came from behind him. He turned to see Pink, standing there with Hamlet beside her. He dropped Rocky and took a step towards her.

"Pink.. I'm Sorry… I thought…" Rust couldn't manage his words.

"Listen, I don't want to talk to you right now…" She said, softly.

Rusty knew that she didn't trust him anymore. The hurt in her voice and eyes told him that. It was better just to walk away and give her space.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Rocky smirking at him. He did this. He knew that Rusty would get angry to see that Pink was gone in his care.

He was trying to gain Pink's trust. Why?. He wasn't sure about that. To prove that he wasn't that bad guy or to show that Rusty was the villain all along?

**To be continued**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Rusty silently walked to his void and sat on his bed. So many thoughts ran through his head. Will his friends forgive him?.

"It's hurtful, isn't it?" A voice called out. A voice I recognized as Rocky. Suddenly, the darkness consumed him. There was nothing just black.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled out into the darkness. A white dot appeared in the distance. The dot swiftly turned into a huge ball of light. The ball of light turned into purple and a figure appeared. Rocky.

Rocky smirked as he stepped forward towards me.

"I need you to suffer. Just like your parents" Rocky smirked as he continued to walk towards me. Rusty slowly moved back.

"My parents?..." I thought. Then, it hit me…

"It was you?!.. You killed my parents!" Rusty snapped.

"Aw. Little brother finally caught up?. I need their souls, Rusty. A shadow, like myself know to stay alive" Rocky explained.

Rocky wasn't a void. He was a shadow. An evil void type that needs to consume human or void souls to feed and stay alive.

"I will destroy your life. Pink and Alex will be my meal to feed on but first, let me ask you a few questions. Who do you trust more and Who will you save?" With that, Rocky laughed and disappeared into a cloud of purple smoke. Rusty felt dizzy and fell into a deep sleep.

Rusty woke up. He felt drained as if all his energy and power was sucked out of him. He was tired. He sat up and looked around his surroundings. Suddenly, he gasped at the sight before him. Pink and Alex were tied onto metal poles with their mouths taped shut. He tried to rush over to them and release them, but he couldn't. I couldn't barely walk.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty" Rocky smirked. The voice rusty hated the most. The person he wanted to kill.

"I'll kill you!" Rusty screamed. With that, he tried to summon a sword, but he couldn't. His power was gone…

"Ah, Rusty. When will you learn that I'm always one step ahead of you?" Rocky chuckled. He sat down on his knees in front of Rusty and lifted his face to face him.

"You will learn one day" He whispered. I gritted my teeth. He smiled at my aggression towards him. He stood and walked towards Alex.

"You seem to care about this one a lot. Who is he to you again?.. A friend. A brother. Too bad he is annoying."

He then walked towards Pink.

"I can see why you like this one. She is full of beauty. Too bad she didn't listen to you when she had a chance"

"Leave them out of this!" Rusty screamed. With all his remaining strength, He stood on his feet.

Roxy snapped his fingers causing, the ropes that kept both Pink and Alex in place, tightened around them.

Rusty watched in horror. He needed to protect them. He wanted to but he felt so weak. So fragile. Most of his life, he was alone. When his parents died, he had no one. He learned to adventure out on his own until he met his roommates. He had a purpose. He felt wanted and loved.

"Aww. My poor brother is hurt. Don't worry, I'm only messing with you. Well, time to feed." With that, he loosened the ropes.

He opened his locket. A white glow surrounded Pink and Alex. They began to scream. Rusty could see their souls getting sucked into the locket.

If he didn't do anything right now, they will die.

**To Be continued**


	8. Finale

**Chapter 8- Finale**

If he didn't do anything, they will die

Suddenly, a gush of wind brushed past him and smacked into Rocky. The powerful force of the wind threw Rocky against the wall, leaving a few cracks in the now damaged wall. Rocky groaned on the impact.

Rusty couldn't believe his eyes. There in front of him were his parents. Well, they looked like his parents.

"We are sorry, Rusty. We are so sorry" His mother trembled. She ran up to him, hugging him tightly.

"We havent got much time.." His father said softly as he embraced Rusty.

"Rusty please. You need to save your friends and all void kind. We will give you our power" His mother quickly explained. She was beginning to fade away.

"You can't leave. Not again" Rusty cried. Tears rolled down his face. Memories played his head. "Please" He whispered.

"I'm sorry, Rusty. We can't stay. Promise me that you will never give up on your friends. They need you right now. I believe that you are much stronger than you think" His mother smiled. That same loving smile. He embraced Rusty's cheek, which Rusty leaned into. Her warmth. He missed that.

"I love you, Rusty" His mother whispered before fading away. They were gone…

Rusty rushed over to Pink and Alex and untied them. They both hugged him.

"Thank you" They both said at the same time. Then Alex froze. His eyes widened before screaming

"Behind you!"

Rusty turned, just in time to dodge a sharp blade that could have pieced his chest without Alex's warning.

"Forget about me" Rocky smiled. He held a large, sharp blade with black smoke surrounding it. Poison.

"You ruined my plans. So, I may has well kill you now" Rocky cried out in vain before ran forward towards him, sword in hand. Rusty quickly summoned a blade of his own and blocked it.

"So, you chose the hard way" Rocky smirked before he swiped his feet under rusty, knocking him on the floor. The blade flew out his hand and hit the floor with a loud clack.

Rocky stepped in front of him and grinned.

"Good luck"

Rocky then turned and disappeared into a purple mist.

Why didn't he just finish him off? Why did he leave?. Rusty wanted to go after him.

"Rusty…" A weak voice called out to him, almost in a whisper. Rusty turned. Pink was leaning against the wall. Alex sat over her, struggling not to cry. Rusty ran over to them and froze. The feeling of sadness and anger took over him. Pink was poisoned with the blade.

**The End**

_(Until the_ sequel)


End file.
